paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Remorse of One Shot
Hello again. SuperSpyChase here with another short and unfinished work of writing by me. Well, at least it is better than my other works. Story is in paragraph form Also, thanks goes out to BaseballLover for the inspiration of this fanfic (as well as letting me use his character) WARNING: The first scenes in the story contain that of a violent manner. Reader's discretion is advised. Characters * Original 6 of PAW Patrol * Ryder * Whirlwind * Gemini * Hailstorm * Andromeda * Skyfall * Aquila * Jerod (Baseball's oc) * Katie * Some other characters in which I either don't know who they are or I am to lazy to name at this fine conspicuous world of imagination where we get to write fanfics and use our brain to think of...oh wait. Story "Come on, Hailstorm! You have been training for some time!" Hailstorm had been interested in taking to the skies after watching Skye taking in airborne rescue missions. Three of his siblings, Aquila, Skyfall and Andromeda, all female, had also volunteered to try to "replicate" the role of Skye. Skyfall had the best knowledge of the four in aviation, mainly due to her interest of and aviation mechanisms (and the fact that she secretly wants to be more superior compared to Skye ever since she made the assumption that Skye "stole" her name, which let to Skyfall's name renamed into what it is now). Considering she had already made it to taking the role for the Airborne jobs, she decided to help others who wanted to become "just like her", like Hailstorm. "I am trying, Skyfall! I didn't even get a break yet!" "Well, you aren't getting any! You're gonna have to practice for as long as I tell you to! "Really? What kind of sister are y-" "Also, see if you can stay at the beach here while I do some errands, I will be back" "See ya, Hail!" Andromeda slightly scoffed as she trotted off with Skyfall. "Great, I'm alone." Hailstorm decided to practice maneuvers with a pup pack he had borrowed from Skyfall as she had already received one (Skye was already on a mission that time). He had wanted to learn about aviation and how he could help, after Skyfall somehow forced the interest into him. He had been training hard for some weeks past, and he has made quite a bit of progress. He would be moving on to start his first actual job. That is, until this one person from outside of Adventure Bay had entered into the town, confused with how the policies work here. He was moseying around the town when he saw Hailstorm. "Ooh, a bird!" He immediately unloaded his shotgun and... Shot. BANG! The pup-pack attached to Hailstorm was punctured... Luckily, he was still alive, only to make the statement, "Uh oh" He immediately started to fly around in all different directions with the punctured pup-pack until he crashed into a tree, head and left-paw first, and fell down on the tarmac, not moving, with pain. The man excitingly approached the pup, not knowing it was a pup to begin with. "Let's see what I shot down!" With a few pushes from the man, Hailstorm jolted awake, confused with what had happened. He shook of the pup pack to see the penetrated hole in the pack. Seeing this, Hailstorm got extremely furious, when the man had realized what he shot. He didn't react to his pain, but rather vent at the man. "Oh, you aren't a bird..." "Of course I am not, darn it! You just shot me!" "I-I didn't mean to!" "Do you know who you just shoot?!" "Uh..." "You had shot a member of the PAW Patrol!" "Uh, the PAW What?" "You haven't heard of the PAW Patrol?" "Uh, no..." "Are you KIDDING here? Is this some sort of joke?" "No..." The man said hesitantly. "If I had an actual key role I would have...." Hailstorm's words fade away as he starts to writhe in pain. "I am really sorry, pup." The man says, causing Hailstorm to only jolt back into his stage of frustration. "If I played the role of police, I would have arrested you and taken you into court! And don't call me "pup"!" "Look here, I am new to this area. I have just moved here-I thought this was an area for game." "You are just a few meters away from a beach and a restaurant," Hailstorm remarked. The man felt more ashamed of himself for not using his common sense. "Should I take you to a hospital?" asked the man. "No, that will complicate things. I'm fine by myself," Hailstorm lied as he continued to writhe in agony. "You're in pain. I have to take you somewhere. Here, let me take off this device on your back", the man says as he proceeds to take off the pup-pack to see a small bullet wound on Hailstorm's back. "Oh my..." "...what?" "You're also hurt at the back." "I am...?" "Yes. There is a bullet wound. Luckily, you're strong, so-" "Are you serious right now?! I am here on the tarmac to realized I have been shot through the pup-pack and into the flesh of my back!" Hailstorm interrogates, making situations worse. "Again, I'm sorry for shooting you-It was a stupid act, I know-but if you stop interrogating me, then I can be able to help you." Hailstorm didn't say anything out of that. "Where do you want me to take you?" "...Katie's..." "Where is that?" Hailstorm was too frustrated to reply anything else. Instead, the man, without asking any more questions, picked up Hailstorm, placed him in his truck, which was not far from where he was standing, and drove recklessly down the street. Hailstorm realized that the wheel had been on the right side of the car, contrary to how every cars have the wheel on the left side... After a 20 minute drive of going back and forth, the man had finally reached the destination at Katie's, which would have taken him less than 2 minutes. Nearly 3 minutes later of sorting things out on what to do, the man had picked Hailstorm up and brought him to Katie's. Jerod and Gemini were at Katie's at the time. Their reactions to Hailstorm's injury were that of shock. "Hailstorm! What happened?", said Jarrod. "Oh god. Hail, are you okay?", Gemini, with shock, asked. The shock would especially increase considering Hailstorm is one of Gemini's brothers. "What does it look like..?", said a writhing Hailstorm. The two other canines then shift their attention to the man who was carrying him. "And who are YOU?" Jerod abruptly questioned. "Um...I found him." The man lied. He didn't just find him. "...really?" Gemini asked in disbelief. For a situation like this, he wasn't ready to believe in what was going on. "...Well, I uh..." Stuttered the man. "You what?" "I, um....I shot him." "YOU DID WHAT?!" Exclaimed Gemini. Jerod already leaped and pounced on the man before he can say anything else. Gemini decided to join the fight too, something he wouldn't usually do. "Get off ME!" Yelled the man. Katie had just come back to see this situation. Out of frustration, she made sure the fight was put to an end with a simple shout of the word: "STOP!!!" As commanded, the pups stopped. "What exactly is happening?" She did not look very pleased. "Hailstorm is injured, all thanks to this guy!" Shouted out Jerod, while pointing to the man. Katie immediately turned her attention to Hailstorm, who was starting to bleed a little more. The bullet wound enlarged since the fighting. "Oh my..." Gemini, wasting no time, directed a call to Marshall. "Marshall! Can you hear me?" "I'm here!" Shouted an excited dalmation through the pup-tag. "How's it going?" "Come quick to Katie's! Hailstorm is bleeding!" "I'm on my way!" Marshall said, and with that, the pup-tag communicator is disconnected from Marshall. "This is not good" Katie exclaimed. Whirlwind came through the door of Katie's, and saw Hailstorm writhing in pain. "Oh my god, what happened?!" Whirlwind exclaimed in distraught/ More TBA.